When Family Come To Visit
by FanalisPrimrose
Summary: We're here in the everyday life of Inaba and the group when Yuta's cousin and her best friend visit. What will happen then? Please read to find out !


**_-THIRD P.O.V-_**

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Yes?" Kei said opening the door. Kei Nozaki, a sixteen year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater and shoes, and black pants. He was met with the face of Yuzuki Ogata, a Police inspector and a crazy dog fanatic. At the age of twenty-nine his dirty blond hair goes a few inches past his keeps the sides of his in two separate ponytails with the bands a near the end. He wears a dark blue long-sleeve collar shirt with a white jacket over it. His pants are matching white and he has gray shoes. Stella a Police dog, she's usually seen with Yuzuki. She is always seen wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt, with a pink dress. Instead of wolf ears she has bagel ears. Of course, she is from the France, so she is also seen wearing a yellow cloak. Stella has light brown hair and big round green eyes. "Ah~! Your finally here~!" Yuta cheered running into the room. "Yuta? I thought you hated him?" Kei said. "Not him! Her~!" He yelled grabbing someone behind them. Entered in was a girl with midnight blue eyes and hair, a part of her bangs braided and clipped behind her hair. She wore a white dressy semi long shirt, a knee high skirt, and black flats. Behind her followed another girl. She had pinkish fuchsia hair that turned into ears on the side of her head, her eyes had been covered with her bangs but behind them hid a similar pink tint as her hair. She wore a white shirt that showed off her waist and a little bit above that, black shorts that ended in the middle of her thighs ,and black sneakers. On her neck was a black cuff and written in blood _**"seal"**_, those were also found on her wrists as well around her waist, thigh, and ankles. "Hm? Who are they?" Inaba walked in joining the party. "I'm Iris Yuri." The girl with midnight blue hair said while bowing. "She my distant cousin~!" Yuta cheered hugging her. That's when all the attention turned to the girl with the pink hair. Iris poked her cheek. "Don't worry." She whispered. Still she didn't budge causing Iris to sigh and continue for her. "It's a little hard for us to explain but she has many names most call her Kuro, Akumu, or Chi." Iris said. "Those are some pretty dark names." Inaba said with a worried look. "Sorry..." She said quietly. "Huh?" Every sorta said. "My names are disgusting..." She said looking down. "N-No! I-I mean they still sound cool!" Inaba tried not to sound rude. "R-Really...?" She asked as she shot her head up reveling her fuchsia eyes behind small framed glasses also in pink. "You have glasses~ They suit you~!" Yuta said looking at her in amazement. "Y-You think so...?" She was taken back causing her to jurk back making her bangs fall back on her face. Yuta nodded. "So." Iris said. "Why'd you call me out here?" Iris asked Yuta. "Cause I was getting bored." Yuta said with a smile. "So Iris~ Uh... " Yuta trailed off. "Akumu..." She said. "Ok. Akumu your the wolf Iris was talking about right?" Yuta asked and Akumu nodded. Stella then tugged on Akumu's arm. "Nee-san can you transform to?" Stella asked. "Yes... Iris transforms me..." She replied. "It's a family thing." Yuta and Iris said at the same time with a smile. "So what's your fetish?" Inaba asked. "W-Well T-That's..." Akumu stuttered out while her cheeks went light red from embarrassment. Her cheeks weren't the only thing. Her hair and eyes turned red as well scary everyone but Iris. "W-What happened to your hair!?" Kei yelled. "Her hair and eyes change according to her mood." Iris answered the big question. "I-It's embarrassing to talk about it... But I like soft and smooth things..." She whispered her hair slowly turning pink again. Slowly a drool formed from Inaba's mouth. "What's wrong with the red wolf?" Iris asked. "Inaba, and I think her wants a strand of her hair." Yuta said. Iris turned to Akumu and she plucked out a strand and gave it to Iris. "Here." She said giving it to Inaba. When he grabbed it he was so surprised. "So soft!." He yelled putting it into his mouth. "Amazing!" He yelled. Her hair went red again as well as the strand in Inaba's mouth. "So amazing!" He yelled dancing around.

What happens next? You'll have to wait and find out. Tell me did you like the story?

Kuro: Black

Akumu: Nightmare

Chi: Blood


End file.
